


Dancing With Da

by thatsoccercoach



Series: Which Door? [37]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoccercoach/pseuds/thatsoccercoach
Summary: Faith has ballet class.





	Dancing With Da

                                                                 

Claire had been terribly careful, Jamie knew. When they’d found out that Faith was a girl, she’d immediately begun trying to avoid stereotypes. They’d painted her room yellow. Faith’s self-proclaimed favorite color was pink. They’d given her clothes in all different styles. She wore “twirly” dresses and “poofy” skirts on a daily basis. Faith played with cars and trucks. Obviously, they drove her babies around the house. They’d done swimming lessons with her. She’d cried so hard she’d choked in the pool and Claire had become concerned with aspirating water and a lot of other things he didn’t understand. His wife would give that child the world if she could, thought Jamie with adoration.

No matter what they offered her, Faith was the epitome of a girly-girl.

So, Faith was taking ballet classes and Jamie was in charge of getting her there today. She sat, ever patient, waiting for him to figure out how in the world his wife did the lass’ hair in a bun. It looked so simple!

“Mama does one pony tail first, “ she whispered, turning eyes up at him that looked for all the world like Claire’s.

“Aye?” Jamie’s brow furrowed. He could do that. That was simple enough.

Faith’s eyes scrunched shut as he pulled her hair through the elastic band. She didn’t make a peep though. She handed him her brush as soon as he was done. He stared at it dumbly. He’d brushed her hair before they began. Did Claire really do it again?

“Brush, brush, brush again,” Faith sang. “Brush our hair all smooth!” Jamie covered a snort. The lass had Claire’s curls. There was no way they’d ever be smooth but he began the painstaking process of starting at the bottom and making his way through the curls.

Again her eyes scrunched shut and he stopped abruptly.

“Now we twirl and pin.”

That was it. Wait, that was it?! Those weren’t instructions! Claire was at work so he couldn’t call to ask her. Jenny was the only alternative. He prayed she was in a good mood.

“Can ye tell me how to put Faith’s hair in a bun?” he desperately typed out the message and hit the send button.

“Clearly Claire is at work,” came the rapid response.

Jamie huffed. Not helping. “I dinna need your criticism, Janet. I’m askin’ for your wee niece!” He considered attaching a picture of Faith’s gigantic, whiskey-colored eyes but decided it would be a bit over the top.

“Here ye clot-heid,” she fired back…with a life-saving link to a YouTube video.

“Thank ye, Janet!” he cheered internally while showing Faith the video’s thumbnail. “Look, Faith. Yer Auntie Jenny sent us a video for yer hair!”

Her eyebrows raised skeptically in yet another trademark Claire move. “Ok, Da. Let’s try it.”

* * *

Right before the girls went to bed Claire returned home from work, smooshed Brianna’s chubby toddler face with kisses, and then turned her attention onto Faith. “Did you have a lovely time at dance today, darling?” she inquired.

“Yes!” sighed Faith happily. “Aaaaaand,” she spread the word over several seconds, “I love, love, love watching hairy videos with Da!” She pressed the palms of her hands to her cheeks in a joyous expression. She twirled across the floor, nightgown flying out, singing under her breath all the while love, love, love.

“Hairy videos?” Claire shot a bemused glance in her husband’s direction.

“Oh yes!” Faith continued enthusiastically but vaguely. “So much hair!”

Claire again looked at Jamie for clarification. He rolled his eyes skyward and began his tale. “So,” he started off with a sigh of resignation. “Ye ken that I’m no’ an expert on fixing hair.” His wife snorted in playful derision and he scowled back at her continuing.

“Weel, ye were working and I didna have time to get a hold of ye so I texted Jenny and asked her how to do a bun in the wee lass’s hair.”

“And how did that go over?” Her eyes sparkled gleefully. She loved the fiery exchanges between Jamie and Jenny. It showed just how passionately they lived and loved. That was something Claire had missed in her mostly-solitary life before she’d been a Fraser and something she cherished now.

“After she called me names and berated me,” he shook his head, “She sent me a video to explain how it was done and,” he shrugged, looking lovingly at his dancing daughter, “We got caught up in watching videos of how her hair could be done the next time.”

“We watched lots and lots of hairy videos, Mama!” Faith interjected, beaming. “Da and I have so many to try!” She was practically vibrating with enthusiasm. “And then,” she twirled on the spot dramatically, “We danced together!”

“Aye,” Jamie confirmed, scooping her up and placing her into her bed. “We had to see if my hair styling skills would hold up to a dance class so while Bree napped, we danced together to see if the wee bun would stay in place.”

“It was my favorite,” Faith whispered dramatically. “I love dancing with Da eeeeeeven more than dance class,” her head bobbed up and down and her eyes were wide and serious. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him goodnight. “I love you, Da. I love you, Mama,” she continued in her whisper as they wished her a good night and left the room.

“So, you managed a bun and some dancing?” Claire murmured to him in the dimly lit hallway outside Faith and Bree’s room.

He nodded proudly, “Aye, I did. And I didna do too shabby a job of either one!”

She giggled at his pride over the feat. “Then I suppose you wouldn’t mind just one more dance? Before we go to bed?”

He tucked her under his chin then and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Claire settled her cheek against his chest then reached to twine her arms bout his waist. And there in the dark, in the hallway, they danced together as one.


End file.
